Loosing Something
by ImperialMajest
Summary: While looking for something Peeta comes across Finnick Odair. In need of allies, Peeta joins the tribute from District Four in his fourth floor apartment in the Training Center. SLASH.


Loosing Something

The elevator hummed lightly as it rushed downward toward the basement stables. Katniss and Haymitch had already returned to our floor and I had just stepped off the elevator when I realized I had forgotten the small remote, which ignited my slick jump suit with an ember-like glow. I could feel the lift begin to slow and it soon came to a gentle stop and the doors slid open.

I stepped out into the large, almost hanger-like stables where we had lined up for the procession of the Tribute Parade. There was still the sound of hooves on concrete as the last of the horses were ushered away, leaving the many chariots behind. I quickly found the jet-black chariot of District 12 and hastened for it. I searched the small vehicle carefully and for perhaps a bit longer than one would expect for such a small and simple vehicle, but to no avail. The small remote was not there.

Perhaps I had dropped it, I thought while beginning to search the smooth, paved floor. I supposed it really wasn't the greatest of blunders. I wondered if Portia would even ask for it back when I returned the outfit. This was the Capital after all. Loosing things, wastefulness, was not exactly reprehensible. Perhaps it was even encouraged. I doubted any of these people wore an outfit more than once, or a wig or even an accessory for that matter.

Just as I was about to return to the elevator, sure the remote had been lost, and having already convinced myself of how small a mistake this really was, I heard a strange _clucking_ sound of a tongue against teeth. I turned around to see Finnick Odair, the handsome and perhaps overly haughty male tribute from District 4. He was still dressed in his parade outfit- meaning barely dressed at all. The tanned and muscular young man was draped in a bit of fishing net, which had been strategically knotted at the groin. He smirked and strode over to where I stood, the little light in the large room glinting off his bronze hair and golden skin.

"Looking for this," he asked still grinning. A single eyebrow quirked upward. He held in one of his large and rather calloused hands the small remote I had been looking for. He tossed the thing in the air and I caught it with ease.

"Thanks," I said a little hesitantly. Finnick appeared to notice, but it only seemed to amuse him still further.

"No problem," he replied. "I had a feeling it may have been yours when I found it."

"Well, thanks again," I said awkwardly before turning and making for the elevator.

Finnick followed close behind and we soon found our selves sharing a lift car. I pressed the small, glass button marked "12" and it glowed a fiery red, but sooner than I had even dropped my hand I saw one of Finnick's considerably larger ones reaching up and pressing the button off before pressing his own button marked "4", which glowed a sea foam green.

I turned my head to look at him, my face perhaps showing a bit too much of my indignation. Finnick, unsurprisingly, smirked once again.

"Why don't you come to my floor?" he asked in an almost provocative manner. I stepped back a bit at the tone of his voice and the glint in his eye. I quickly steadied myself. This was Finnick Odair after all. Flirtation was sewn into every syllable by virtue of his very nature. Nevertheless, I prepared to reject his offer and press the button for the twelfth floor again before I remembered that we were supposed to make friends this time. We needed allies.

"Alright," I said, nodding my head. I was still a bit reprehensive, but I could not suppress the thought of what a valuable ally Finnick could be; deadly and adored by the Capital meant survival, if not for me than at least for Katniss.

Before another moment could pass the elevator car came to a stop and the doors slid open at the fourth floor. The apartment revealed to us was as lavish and fine as any would expect of the Capital. The walls and floors were all crafted of shinning white marble. The great windows were all tinted the same sea foam green as the light of the glowing number "4" button in the elevator. There were long drapes and expensive carpets and fine artwork of ancient ships battling great sea storms, their sails pulled taunt in the wind.

Finnick, naturally, led the way in and threw himself upon the nearest sofa. He lounged almost as if he was posing for photographers, but again, this was Finnick's way. I had long assumed that his grace, his flirtatious nature, his sex appeal was all a façade; something put on for the cameras, but he seemed very natural now, very at ease. Perhaps these things were once a simple act, but after spending much of your lifetime in a role one may begin to lose sight of what is true and what is character. What is you and what is the version of you created by and for the Capital.

"Sit," Finnick said, gesturing to the place beside him. I did as instructed and made my way over to the sofa upon which he had thrown himself.

"So," Finnick began, "Peeta."

I felt a single eyebrow rise. "Finnick?"

"I bet you never thought you'd be back so soon," he said.

"No," I responded carefully. "I didn't think I'd ever be back. Not as a tribute, at least."

"No, I guess none of us did," he said after a small pause. "That was the deal wasn't it? One Victor, riches beyond our wildest imagination, our name never to be reaped again. "

"I suppose," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, well once one rule goes, I suppose anything is fare game," Finnick went on.

I turned to him suspiciously. He was watching me carefully. Scoping me.

"I don't know what you mean," I finally said.

"Don't you?" Finnick asked, both eyebrows raised. "One Victor, Peeta. One."

"Alright," I began heatedly, "If you think any of this is my or ka-"

"Yes but it was all alright because of your love!" Finnick cried, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"So you don't believe it then?" I asked. Finnick paused for a moment.

"I believe you're crazy about her, but…" he trailed off.

"But what?"

"I don't know about Katniss."

I felt a strange crushing blow in the pit of stomach, and then up through my chest. He was right. I knew all too well he was right, but it hurt to hear it again.

"Peeta?" Finnick asked curiously. His voice sounded much different this time.

I turned my face to him and realized what I must have looked like.

"Relax," he said, "I was just kidding." His face twisted into his crooked grin and I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the relief that swam over me.

"Right," I said a little weakly.

"No," Finnick said, "This isn't your fault, or Katniss'. It's the Capital's and _only_ the Capital's," he said darkly.

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. There was a short pause and I heard the sounds of the sea emanating from somewhere. Perhaps it was the artwork. After a short while Finnick heaved himself around with surprising speed and rested his head against my shoulder. I looked at him a bit shocked.

"You're a sweet boy, Peeta," he said after a moment. I looked down to him and felt myself flush when I was reminded of how nearly naked he was. I felt one of his arms snake around my waist and grip my side softly. I gulped. Not knowing at all what to say or do.

Finnick turned his head and pressed his face into my neck and signed deeply. I soon felt his lips pressing along my neck.

"Finnick, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to remain calm. I felt the lips curl into a smile against my skin. I felt his hot breathe against my neck.

"Such a sweet boy," he whispered. Finnick's other hand began to creep up my leg and I felt my eyes widen when I became aware of a stiffening in my tight pants. "And so pretty, too," he purred.

Finnick continued kissing my neck tenderly while his hand began to draw closer and closer toward the throbbing in my pants.

"Finnick-" I started, but was cut of when he suddenly gripped my groin firmly. My voice hitched and he let out a small laugh.

"What?" he asked innocently, though he was anything but. "You seem to like it well enough," he said, his thumb now stroking up and down my hardened shaft through the tight fabric.

"We… we can't-" I was cut off again when Finnick's perfect lips moved from my neck and pressed against my own.

They were so very soft and gentle and it didn't take long before I found myself kissing him back. Finnick's tongue began to prod at my lips until I opened them, allowing him into my mouth. My eyes fluttered as he continued to rub his hand against me and kiss me tenderly.

"No. No," I said after several moments, pulling away. Finnick eyed me curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We can't do this," I said, attempting to stand up.

"No, don't go," Finnick begged, refusing to release me.

"Finnick, look. I-I…" I trailed off when I saw his face.

His confidence, his vanity had all melted away. He looked incredibly vulnerable, a difficult feat considering his physique. He looked deprived of true human company, if a person could look such a way at least. I knew well that he had been passed around the Capital for a hefty price, his company considered by most to be the pinnacle in pleasure. A great cost for admiration, for beauty. Starved for true affection.

I relented and ceased to struggle. I couldn't pretend his touch didn't feel good. I had never been touched like that before. Finnick settled back in around me, resting his head again on my shoulder. He soon began kissing me again and I let him. His warm lips felt good against mine and I felt myself give in to his infectious presence.

Finnick made his way up onto my lap, his weight pressing maddeningly against my groin. His warm hands wrapped around me and he quickly found the zipper to my jump suit. He unzipped it without a moment's hesitation and pulled the suit down from my shoulders to my waist, exposing my chest. He embraced me again, pressing our bare chests together, all the while rubbing my back soothingly.

"So soft," he murmured against my lips before trailing down my neck and peppering my chest with small, playful kisses.

Finnick's hands slid down my back and gripped my waste as he began to suck on one of my nipples. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp, making Finnick's lips curl into a smile against my chest. He continued downward, kissing across my stomach and slipping his tongue into my navel. I squirmed at his touching with strange pleasure. Finnick slid from my lap and seized the jump suit around my waist. With one swift jerk he pulled it down to my ankles, freeing my stiff erection.

Finnick's face lit up when he saw it. I gulped nervously. Finnick bent over me and kissed me again before grabbing my member with a warm, calloused hand. He rubbed me up and down nearly making me cry out in ecstasy.

"Do you like that?" he asked, straightening up, his eyes alight with mischief. I looked up to him biting my lip, feeling desperate to touch him. Finnick smiled down at me before dropping to his knees.

He placed his hands on either side of my hips and rubbed them up and down my thighs. He licked his lips seductively before lowering his head and kissing the tip of my penis. His tongue flicked across the slit before he slid his mouth slowly down the shaft. He swallowed me completely, burying his nose in soft blond curls. His mouth was like hot velvet and I moaned loudly. His head bobbed up and down, over and over, his tongue sliding along my shaft as he did so. He continued on until I was nearly brought to the edge. I gripped his head, my fingers running through his short hair. Just as I was about to let go he pulled away, my member slipping from his mouth. I panted deeply as he met my lips again.

"Have you been with a guy before?" he asked me softly. I shook my head, never breaking his gaze.

"I-I've never been with anyone before…" I confessed, feeling a little embarrassed to share this with Finnick Odair. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and kissed me again.

"That's alright," he said, smiling again. "I'll let you take me," he whispered in my ear. My breath hitched at the thought.

Finnick straightened up again and pulled at the netting rapped around his waist. The net pulled away from his body and revealed his full glory. His long, stiff member sprang out and hit against his toned belly. The small golden hair that trailed down from his navel met a small bed of soft, bronze curls, which seemed to glow in the soft light of the room.

Now completely nude, he slid back onto my lap, both of us gasping when our penises met. We kissed again for a long moment. When our mouths broke apart he raised himself up over my throbbing erection and grabbed it with one of his hands. He lined me up with his hole and then began to slowly slide down. I cried out in pleasure as I was enveloped in the tight warmth. Finnick moaned as he impaled himself upon my manhood. When he had finally slid down completely he paused for a moment, breathing deeply. When he began to move again he grabbed his own erection, pumping in time with each thrust. He quickly made a steady pace and I couldn't help but reach out and grab his waist and begin to push up into him every time he came down onto me. We moved faster and faster, the incredible pleasure overwhelming me. Just before I was about to release Finnick seemed to sense I was close. He pulled off of me and grabbed my penis giving it several violent jerks until I spilled out over my chest in euphoric bliss.

I panted heavily as Finnick licked his hand clean and then moved up my chest doing the same. When he finished I grabbed his waist again and spun him around so he was lying on his back on the sofa with me over him. I kissed him fiercely and then moved down his body kissing him all the way until I reached his still firm member. I looked up to his face and saw that he was watching me intently. Without another moment of hesitation I slid my mouth over his long penis. Finnick gasped. I bobbed my head up and down, imitating what Finnick had done to me. It didn't take long before Finnick was pushing into me with great speed and force until his entire body shuddered and he spilled into me. I drank him in until he had finished and then released his now softening member.

We were both panting now and I stood up off of him. He sprang to his feet as well and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. He then swooped down and pulled my jump suit back over me and then zipped up the back. Finnick then put his arm around my shoulder and walked me back to the elevator.

"We should do this again," he said when we reached the doors. I couldn't stop my heart from leaping at the prospect. I hadn't felt so good in a long time. Finnick turned me to face him and kissed me one final time before I boarded the elevator.

"Peeta," he said giving me a wink and a small nod.

"Finnick," I replied nodding back. The doors then slid closed with a small _thud_.


End file.
